How to configure the Linux kernel/arch/arm/mach-sa1100
Howto configure the Linux kernel / arch / arm / mach-sa1100 ---- ARCH_SA1100 SA11x0 Implementations *'Option:' SA1100_ASSABET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Assabet **: Say Y here if you are using the Intel® StrongARM® SA-1110 Microprocessor Development Board (also known as the Assabet). *'Option:' ASSABET_NEPONSET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Include support for Neponset **depends on SA1100_ASSABET **select SA1111 **: Say Y here if you are using the Intel® StrongARM® SA-1110 Microprocessor Development Board (Assabet) with the SA-1111 Development Board (Nepon). *'Option:' SA1100_CERF **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) CerfBoard **: The Intrinsyc CerfBoard is based on the StrongARM 1110 (Discontinued). More information is available at: . **: Say Y if configuring for an Intrinsyc CerfBoard. Say N otherwise. "Cerf Flash available" **depends on SA1100_CERF **default SA1100_CERF_FLASH_8MB *'Option:' SA1100_CERF_FLASH_8MB **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) 8MB *'Option:' SA1100_CERF_FLASH_16MB **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) 16MB *'Option:' SA1100_CERF_FLASH_32MB **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) 32MB *'Option:' SA1100_COLLIE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Sharp Zaurus SL5500 **select SHARP_LOCOMO **select SHARP_SCOOP **select SHARP_PARAM **: Say Y here to support the Sharp Zaurus SL5500 PDAs. *'Option:' SA1100_H3100 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Compaq iPAQ H3100 **: Say Y here if you intend to run this kernel on the Compaq iPAQ H3100 handheld computer. Information about this machine and the Linux port to this machine can be found at: **: *'Option:' SA1100_H3600 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Compaq iPAQ H3600/H3700 **: Say Y here if you intend to run this kernel on the Compaq iPAQ H3600 handheld computer. Information about this machine and the Linux port to this machine can be found at: **: *'Option:' SA1100_H3800 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Compaq iPAQ H3800 **: Say Y here if you intend to run this kernel on the Compaq iPAQ H3800 series handheld computer. Information about this machine and the Linux port to this machine can be found at: **: *'Option:' SA1100_H3XXX **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on SA1100_H3100 || SA1100_H3600 || SA1100_H3800 **default y *'Option:' SA1100_BADGE4 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) HP Labs BadgePAD 4 **select SA1111 **: Say Y here if you want to build a kernel for the HP Laboratories BadgePAD 4. *'Option:' SA1100_JORNADA720 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) HP Jornada 720 **select SA1111 **: Say Y here if you want to build a kernel for the HP Jornada 720 handheld computer. See for details. *'Option:' SA1100_HACKKIT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) HackKit Core CPU Board **: Say Y here to support the HackKit Core CPU Board ; *'Option:' SA1100_LART **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) LART **: Say Y here if you are using the Linux Advanced Radio Terminal (also known as the LART). See for information on the LART. *'Option:' SA1100_PLEB **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) PLEB **: Say Y here if you are using version 1 of the Portable Linux Embedded Board (also known as PLEB). See for more information. *'Option:' SA1100_SHANNON **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Shannon **: The Shannon (also known as a Tuxscreen, and also as an IS2630) was a limited edition webphone produced by Philips. The Shannon is a SA1100 platform with a 640x480 LCD, touchscreen, CIR keyboard, PCMCIA slots, and a telco interface. *'Option:' SA1100_SIMPAD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Simpad **: The SIEMENS webpad SIMpad is based on the StrongARM 1110. There are two different versions CL4 and SL4. CL4 has 32MB RAM and 16MB FLASH. The SL4 version got 64 MB RAM and 32 MB FLASH and a PCMCIA-Slot. The version for the Germany Telecom (DTAG) is the same like CL4 in additional it has a PCMCIA-Slot. For more information visit or . *'Option:' SA1100_SSP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Generic PIO SSP **: Say Y here to enable support for the generic PIO SSP driver. This isn't for audio support, but for attached sensors and other devices, e.g. for BadgePAD 4 sensor support, or Jornada 720 touchscreen support. *'Option:' H3600_SLEEVE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Compaq iPAQ Handheld sleeve support **depends on SA1100_H3100 || SA1100_H3600 **: Choose this option to enable support for extension packs (sleeves) for the Compaq iPAQ H3XXX series of handheld computers. This option is required for the CF, PCMCIA, Bluetooth and GSM/GPRS extension packs. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux